


Howl

by evilisdaily



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilisdaily/pseuds/evilisdaily
Summary: Lance does something heroic, Keith creates a weapon and Allura finds a small beacon of hope.





	Howl

Broken. The yellow lion, pierced by a single violent blast from a canon that hadn't been noticed. That he had failed to notice. It fell, pieces pouring off of it until it finally hit the earth with a pitiful crash. The remaining metal creeks, curling in on itself as the energy from the blast seemed to eat away at its very being. Its too late for Hunk, his com is dead and they'd all heard him scream. They'd all felt him die.  
Voltron could no longer be formed. It was the end. 

Lance's grip loosens on the controls as he shakily runs a hand through his hair trying to take in what had just happened. His voice trapped, his gut like lead. How had he missed that cannon, he'd circled that area only minutes before to be sure that Hunk could attack from that direction. Hunk had hurtled forward to his death. All because Lance couldn't see shit. This was his fault. They were a lion down before this had even started, Shiro's absence haunting them all. Now it was two. It was just him, the mullet and Pidge. What hope did three lions have against this kind of enemy. There was none and it sickened himself to realise he'd already given up.  
No Hope.  
No Voltron.  
No future. 

“Lance!” its muffled but he knows that voice anywhere, Keith “to your left!!”.  
He should move, react, dodge what was coming but his body doesn't move. It's betrayed him, fear paralysing him. Guilt telling him this is what he deserves.  
Closing his eyes he prepares for it, for the pain. He momentarily wonders if he'll go out screaming like Hunk or would he simply disappear like Shiro. It didn't matter though. This world, no this universe had no future without Voltron. So it wouldn't matter how he died because no-one would know he ever existed. 

Blue argues with its pilot, desperately trying to turn but Lance wasn't letting it.  
Why struggle?  
Suddenly a smash to the side and Lance was surprised to find himself still in one piece. There's a heavy scorch mark on the lion's side but it seems the weapon had only grazed him. Confused, he looks out and finds the red lion not far away. Keith had covered him. Keith had saved him.  
Like hell was he letting that guy be the hero in their last fight. Screw hopelessness aslong as he could out do his rival it wouldn't matter. Atleast he wouldn't regret anything. 

There's a heavier gouge to reds rear legs, probably from damaging the weapon that had taken Hunks life. But that's not what worries him, its the damage to the stabilizers. Red wouldn't be able to be airborn for much longer and they needed to land. Even if it was riskier atleast Red would be at an advantage.  
Without a word Blue lines up against Red, shouldering the weight and the risk. Keith already understands the plan, Lance knows it. They might not see eye to eye all the time but he was sure the guy knew what he was doing. Blue's tail ends up hooking up on the other lions back leg, to keep it from descending too rapidly. But in the end. None of it really matters.

 

“You guys, below you!” its Pidge's voice this time and it comes just a little too late. 

The blast, taking a huge gaping hole from both lions causing them both to fall. They hit the ground hard, panic rises within Lance and its not the usual kind. Pulling himself from the lion his feet had a better idea of where he was going, faster than he'd ever moved in training. Faster than anything Lance could really come up with and he was soon at the side of the red lion, pulling Keith out from the wreckage and berating him.  
“You could have died”  
“Why'd you bother?”  
“Hey shit head- hey are you listening to me?”  
Lance continues to yell until Keith finally looks him in the eyes. What was that, that twinge in his being as if he was being pierced. No he didn't have time for this right now, this was a battlefield and right now the enemy was likely coming to finish them off. Letting go of his comrade Lance quickly pulls out his weapon and prepares for the worst. Firing at incoming soldiers he doesn't miss one of them or so he thinks.  
It comes out of nowhere a beast wielding a trident. Keith's still not moving, its going for him and there was no way he was watching another comrade die. Not when he could still move and breath. 

 

-=-=

“Keith..!” there's sobbing and a heavy weight on his chest. The voice is that of Pidge, Keith is sure. 'But what of Lance? He was there too right? He tries to move, to push himself up but realises he's actually sitting up already. In the back he can hear quite sobbing, probably the princess, where were they now? Had they escaped?'  
Forcing his eyes to open he's greeted with a view of open space. Stars in positions he's sure that he can't recognise.  
“What happened?” he croaks out, Pidge fidgets, it seems that the smaller has been clinging to the others chest for sometime. The grip is iron-tight as if Pidge is afraid to loose him?

“L-Lance... he..” there's a a hiccup and a heavy sigh “he's dead.. took a trident to the chest and kept fighting” voice still uneasy Pidge takes a moment to compose themselves.  
“He continued to fight them despite it.. and you I don't know when I finally reached you...” finally Pidge pulls from the others chest looking up at them. Glasses cracked and tears still forcing their way out of tired eyes.  
“You looked so broken... and then Lance's... his head... rolled past... and you kinda lost it...”.

=-=-=

What they were now travelling in was simply referred to as Cerberus. The combination of the remains of both Red and Blue. They'd escaped but that was the only positive the only good thing out of the apocalypse that was now definitely coming.  
They'd found a place to hide, to re-cooperate but Keith saw no future and yet Pidge and Allura were up to something. In the midst of the carnage the two had pulled together their genius and were working on 'something'.  
Cerberus was strange, whenever Keith took the controls of it off autopilot there was something like a ghost above his shoulder. This beast wasn't like the lions of Voltron, it wasn't made to bring peace to the galaxy. This was made from loss and rage, alone it would only destroy. Alone it couldn't save anyone but itself and it pissed him off, this was all he had to remember him by. 

Days went by before the project was finally revealed. They'd analysed and collected the data of the enemy and they'd even found a way to defeat it. Though the revelation Voltron was needed should have put a dampener but the two seemed to insist this was all positive.  
Eventually we get onto the subject, the two explain the idea in full and answer any questions that they can. They discuss Cerberus and how it could be used to enhance Voltron in another universe, a universe that still had hope.  
The plan was crazy and it takes a full week before Keith is finally on board. It was one thing to believe that they could do this it was another to be told that only he could go through with Cerberus. He would have to leave his remaining friends behind to their deaths.  
Allura was going to open up one more portal and Keith would go through with Cerberus. The portal would be one way, to another dimension where Voltron could still be formed. Keith would join with the paladins of that universe and put Cerberus to full use. 

There was one thing that they left out, one thing they didn't tell Keith until he was passing through the portal.  
This universe he'd go to, the only universe that still held any hope, Lance would still be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> There is an idea for some more but i'll see if theres enough interest to push me to write it.


End file.
